


Fic: Reading Material (STXI, NC-17)

by spockalicious



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: D/s, Fetish Clothing, M/M, Masterbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, pervertible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockalicious/pseuds/spockalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exploration of the dynamic in a D/s relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: Reading Material (STXI, NC-17)

**Author's Note:**

> D/s, clothing fetish, pervertible, orgasm denial/control, masturbation, connotations of 'sharps'.

The deck was deserted.

Dressed in a long, dark Vulcan twilled silk robe, Spock pressed the tip of his finger against the announce tab outside Kirk’s quarters and stood motionless staring at the closed seam of the doors in front of him. He ignored the deliberate minutes as they passed keeping him waiting, suppressing any form of habitual meditation he may have engaged in such circumstances. The doors finally opened revealing the half lit interior of Kirk’s quarters. Spock inhaled the unique scent of human presence, swallowing saliva that sprang in his mouth and entered into the warm dim. The door hushed closed behind him.

Kirk sat naked on the couch, his head slightly bowed to a book opened in his lap offering no acknowledgment to his first officer’s presence. His uniform lay across the floor of the quarters and Spock’s gaze meticulously picked over the scattered clothing, noting the gold shirt directly in front of Kirk’s foot in the centre of the arrangement.

Kirk raised a hand and licked a tip of a finger before tracing the fine edge of a page in the book, flicking it over.

Spock pushed an insistent fact to the side of his mind about light levels being too low for reading and that Kirk was not wearing his glasses and could therefore not see anything of the content of the book.

Kirk shifted slightly on the couch, turning his back slightly towards Spock, crossing his legs and tilting sideways. The book slid from his lap out of sight as he adjusted position, stretching out an arm across the back of the couch and propped his head on his hand.

Spock’s gaze flickered down the curve of Kirk’s back tracing the line of muscle over a slightly raised hip and the corresponding edge of a smooth backside that had been presented.

Slowly, Spock loosened his robe, fingers singing with anticipation as they teased the fine silk tie wrapped neatly around his waist. The robe gaped open, the warmth within quickly dissipating as he exposed his naked body to the relative cool of Kirk’s quarters.

Kirk listened to the hushed slither of silk across Vulcan skin as Spock eased the robe from his shoulders and permitted it to drop in a pool at his feet.

Spock watched Kirk slowly lick a finger before turning another page in the book.

Spock lowered his gaze and took careful steps across the floor. Tentatively he placed a foot upon a crumpled trouser leg, an involuntary breath caught in his throat at the realisation the clothing was still warm. Spock curled his toes, his eyes fluttering closed as his mind followed the responsive pin pricks of heat the material elicited along nerve endings.

A licked finger drawn along the razor edge of paper crawled into the tip of Spock’s ear.

Spock opened his eyes and lowered himself to his knees. Stretching out his arms he placed his hands upon the floor and bowed his head, relaxing muscles that threatened to tense and betray him. He began a fluid crawl, inhaling the warm scent of human rising from clothing crushed gently under the weight of his body, his thickening erection hanging heavily between his legs. Spock paused eyeing the gold shirt ahead of him. Raising his eyes to the couch he travelled his gaze along the line of Kirk’s thigh and the crease of an ass hidden in shadow.

Kirk stretched, lifting and exposing the pit of his arm, the shadow of blonde hair revealed briefly before he licked a finger.

Spock stared fixedly at Kirk’s finger ignoring a pressure in his knees and the heels of his hands.

Kirk’s movement stalled briefly, his finger moving forward slightly before returning to trace along his lips, tongue flicking briefly to place fresh moisture upon his finger tip.

Spock’s nostrils flared, the scent of human gently fogging his concentration, the coolness of the air around him forgotten.

Kirk shifted on the couch, draping the book between his legs as he turned his body to face Spock, feet alighting upon the floor a breath short of touching the gold shirt.

Spock inhaled a shaky breath, warmth humming quietly in his veins as he watched Kirk’s poised finger lower slowly and turn the page of the book. Spock perceptibly sagged.

Kirk listened to the exhaled, shuddering breath as Spock’s fingers made contact with the delicate fibres of the gold shirt.

Spock bowed his head looking down his body to his swollen erection, the sound of finger across paper slithering along his spine. He flexed his fingers, shifting the sheer texture of the gold shirt against the hard surface of carpet and bunching the material into the palms of his hands. A needle point of sensation expanded from the centre of his palms, curling around his wrists and rippled up his arms. Spock’s shoulders rolled in response as heat crawled under skin and watched a thin thread of moisture slowly descending from the tip of his erection onto the carpet.

Kirk glanced at the bowed head of his first officer and placed his thumb on the thick bank edge of pages in the book.

Spock closed his eyes, lips parting as he commenced a precise open-closed fingered rhythm against the gold shirt as he heard a slow succession of pages flick under Kirk's thumb. A low purr stuttered to life in Spock’s throat. Kirk cleared his throat. Spock’s eyes snapped open, his movements frozen.

Kirk sat forward on the couch drawing his elbows onto his knees holding the book open in one hand. He leaned and tilted his head catching a glimpse of his first officer’s shaft flicking and flexing, strands of sticky moisture trailing between the tip to the smooth skin of a tense abdomen.

Spock raised his head, his eyes half lidded tracing along Kirk’s legs meeting the book, watching as it flexed in Kirk’s hands. His muscles wrapped to the bone in his forearms, a subtle tremor building in his shoulders as heat broke the surface of his skin and nerves sang with life.

Kirk flexed his hand, the book almost closing before falling flat open.

Spock strangled a gasp, his erection leaping, muscles tightening in his thighs bringing moisture leaking from the tip of his erection.

Kirk dug his thumb into a thick wedge of pages and began gently and repeatedly leafing through the book.

Spock closed his eyes, sinking into the nerve sparked velvet darkness of his mind and flexed his fingers in the gold shirt upon the floor. His breath stuttered, the vibration of his purr sparking to life pulling him down into a closed world of warmth and blended sensations that begged for surrender. Spock arched his back, gasping as he opened his eyes, tremors wracking his body as he fought against the involuntary movement his hips demanded.

Kirk’s eyes lifted from the book in his hands and met Spock’s.

Spock strained forwarded, a half purred whimper escaping his lips as he eyed the book in Kirk’s hands. The book almost closed. Spock writhed, his erection tapping the smooth skin of his stomach. The book fell open. Spock purred a gasp, his shoulders hunching, fingers dragging the gold shirt into a tight ball before spreading flat again. The book hovered before his eyes and Kirk’s own blues met his across the open pages before the book slammed shut.

Spock barked, his body convulsing and twisting as his erection pulsed sending thick threads of his heat across the gold shirt. Straining against the weight of his body, he pushed his shoulders taught, trembling legs stretching out behind him as he arced throwing his head backwards in a soundless cry.

Kirk settled back on the couch and set the book aside, picking up an apple.

Strength flooding from his limbs, Spock collapsed on top of the gold shirt, the warm sticky residue of his release coating his chest as his body hummed.

Kirk took a bite from the apple, chewing slowly through a grin.

The sound of contented purring lasted well into the night.


End file.
